Determination (Charisk one-shot fluff)
by TSKDarkAngel
Summary: Chara just wants to be forgiven. Frisk wants everything back. Chara craves for her dead brother Frisk sees a friend in need (A Charisk one-shot with fluff. In my eyes Chara is doing good by her own interpretation of it.)


How long had it been?

Chara didn't know.

The once polished knife had now been stained crimson, a few flecks of dust clinging onto it.

At her hands, the entire monster community had died, save for a few who had long retreated into hiding. At her hands, she had turned a pure soul into nothing more than a cold-hearted murderer.

She had killed Frisk deep inside, turning her soul corrupt from the very start of their adventure, purposefully killing Toriel so she could see what exactly her own daughter had become _under her_ _care_.

But it wasn't exactly all her fault, was it? Even Chara knew that, once in another timeline, she was happy with them. Happy with the new clean slate of life that Toriel and Asgore had given her.

But most of all, happy with _**Asriel**_. The goat was her best, if not, the only friend she ever had. He knew exactly how to comfort her and he was understanding, unlike so many others, unlike those humans that mistreated her on the surface. While most of the monsters were looking forward to one day leaving the underground, Chara dreaded it.

 _You know I can hear you, right?_ The crimson-eyed demon seemed taken aback for but a tiny faction of a second, then scoffed. How could she have forgot? Just as Chara shared Frisk's body and soul, this went vice-versa for Frisk as well, much to Chara's misfortune and sadness. She felt guilty, making Frisk seem like a murderer to the monsters she had befriended in the other timelines.

 _You don't understand_ , Frisk's voice hardened, _the pain of losing everything... To you_. Chara blew her bangs out of her eyes, now fully intrigued

"What does it feel like, friendship?" Her soft yet chilling voice ran through the empty judgement hall. She was met with no reply.

 _I wanna ask you something,_ Frisk diverted her question.

 _Why Papyrus, who always cheered you on, and who believed in you even at the very end? Why Undyne, the compasdionate patriot who caeed for you deep in her heart? Why Mettaton, who wanted nothing but recognition and to be a star? Why Toriel, who toom care of you and helped you? And why Sans, who just wanted to put a stop to you?_ Chara's body stiffened upon hearing the name Sans. She couldn't afford for the poor child to know.

Sans was the only one who seemed okay to her. He just wanted justice and that was something Chara valued very much. Even when he was out of breath, beads of perspiration rolling down his forehead and breathing shaky, he was willing to face her down to the end just to see vengeance for his brother.

He just wanted his family back.

And Chara knew, no, understood everything he felt.

Her eyes shifted slightly to the pile of dust that rested on the ornate flooring in front of her, letting her tears fall once again.

She wanted her brother back, and she lost the only person who possibly knew what she was going through.

Her tears were not for herself or Sans, but for Asriel. Her Azzy, who she had led to his death like a lamb to the slaughter.

She couldn't think anymore, just wrap herself into the growing darkness around her, as she tried to grasp reality, which was now crumbling by the seams. She knew what this was.

She knew what happened when someone lost their determination. The consequences were often capable of unraveling her soul bit by bit, capable of resetting everything. And that's what she wanted.

 _Chara...?_ Her eyes snapped open to see the young child she had corrupted so badly, only a few years younger than her, yet exposed to the harsh reality of the world.

"I'm sorry... For everything. For killing all of them, for dragging you into this, for ruining your life. I'm gonna make this right for you, Frisk." Her hand hovered over the RESET button that had now materialized from wispy strands of Frisk's own determination, and she realized.

Frisk would never forgive her, for destroying everything she had in the underground. Chara placed her shaking hand onto the ground, not brave enough to have Frisk suffer the consequences of the RESET. Most likely Sans would remember, and Frisk would be exiled from the kingdom.

And a pair of small arms wrapped across Chara's petite frame, and the owner whispered sweet nothings into her ear, clearly unsure of how to comfort her.

The demon's body, all fire and fury long gone, now became a sobbing mess on the destroyed floor, clearly having her mind damaged beyond repair.

"It's ok... We can make this right Chara, we can bring them back... If you just allow me to. We can bring back _**Asriel**_."

And though Frisk heard no reply, she was answered either ways, the body returned to her, and Chara soon sobbing.

"Do what you must, then"

As the small hand raised up to touch the RESET button, Frisk could swear the older child was smiling as pure light enveloped them, and as they landed on that same patch of flowers that they were so used to by now.

"Well, just don't kill anybody now" The younger one joked at Chara's expense, but Chara was just too happy to even acknowledge it, yet she gave a smile nonetheless.

She knew she was forgiven.


End file.
